Through the activities in this Administrative Core, we will provide scientific and administrative leadership and oversight for this highly collaborative U19 proposal that will deploy multiple genomics-enabled approaches to investigate viral, bacteria fungal, and parasitic pathogens associated with high mortality and morbidity, analyze co-infections that may alter disease outcome, and emphasize the identification of novel drug targets for those infections that are difficult to treat. The components of this GCID will include four interacting Research Projects that will make use of our state-of-the-art Technology and Data Management and Dissemination Cores. To support these integrated activities we will (i) establish an Executive Committee that will be responsible for overall scientific direction and progress of all Research Projects and Cores, (ii) provide general administrative support and fiscal accountability at the level of each Research Project and Core, (iii) establish mechanisms for regular communication with NIAID, the external Steering Committee, and the other GCIDs, (iv) engage in outreach and training activities in order to transfer genomics expertise from our GCID to the infectious disease community, and (v) in consultation with NIAID, establish a mechanism for funding Collaborative Pilot Projects across GCIDs that will further advance the development of novel technologies or explore high-priority research topics in infectious disease.